User talk:DS2117
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Hey everyone, DS2117 here!!! I you have any questions or comments for me, post them here on my talk page. If you have a specific topic you want to talk about, please make a new section. Where, for the love of Altman did you get that awesome Dead Space Art in your gallery? It's amazing! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 13:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome Dead Space Art Numbers 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 are just incredible. If you could tell me the artist or where you got them, I would be most appreciative! I'm a concept artist, thus my interest, haha. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 20:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol i figured out the unitoligist RIG i also have the Issac action figure for it but the head broke off so... The Issac Clarke Unitoligist RIg action figure i have it to but the head broke off so... O_o I have one too, but it's the normal one. Level 3. I bought him in 2008........it's 2010 and his lights are still working well. :-) What are your opinions with the helmetless Isaac action figure?? Holy crap...this is awesome! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 16:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Collaborative Project Awesome! Although it might be kinda hard to communicate through the wiki, haha. Ever heard of FanFiction.net? Awesome site, its where I'm posting the Dead Space novel for now. http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2396716/Matthew_Posivy Feel free to sign up and throw me an email with some ideas or when and where we should start! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 16:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Really? To Visceral? Wow. I hadn't really considered that, haha. It seems what I have so far on my book has received awesome reviews. http://www.fanfiction.net/r/6054120/ The only problem is....I'm not even close to being done. College has been crazy busy for me these days and, regrettably, I'm only about 3/4's through Chapter 1, out of a potential 12 Chapters + an epilogue lol. But, i dunno. If Viceral is interested in this stuff, we can always try submitting it on their site, or in my case, what I have so far. You should certainly do it. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 18:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Really? You think I should submit it?DS2117 18:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Your Story For sure! It's a great piece of writing, whether you realize it or not. I like the fact that it dose'nt focus on the gory, "here and now" of the Dead Space universe, but rather on the concept that the people involved in the story(and thus those that are dead) had families and personal lives. Isaac being one of these people. If anything, i thing Visceral should do a wee bit of personal life stuff with their games and future installments! So many possibilities! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 23:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey DS2117. Tazio1 here, and i saw your post on my talk page. Thanks for the comments, i really love feedback. I've been working on several short story ideas for a while, like one about Jacob Temples adventures, one about what happened to all the children on the Ishimura, one set during the resource wars, and the one you probabley read about on DisMEMBAH's talk page, 'The Battle of Goliath'. Now, one story I've been interested in doing was Jacob's story, that would cross over with Elizabeth Cross, in several short chapter like segments, with each chapter starting with one of Jacob/Liz's logs from the game. (I hope you know what I'm talking about) What could happen is we could divide all the chapters up, and sort them out amongst ourselves. Of course, we'd need a plot line first, and some sort of character bio to keep things consistant. But that's if we start things up. Some community projects I've tried to start usually failed, due to work or social commitments on my end, (Check DS: Downfall review between me, Haegemonia and Gorvar. I never even replied...) I hope to work with you and the rest of the wikia team to great success in the future. Yours truely, And Keep Dismembering! Tazio1 08:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) On Submitting stories Hmm...good point. I did some googling, and it doesn't seem like they have a place for user submissions on the Visceral site, which really dosen't surprise me. Will keep looking into it for sure. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 01:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) (Concept art?) Request I sure can try. What's on your mind? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 13:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Requested Concept art Hmm.... that sounds challenging! But very cool! I'll see what I can do. When do you need this by? Your next chapter, or indefinitely? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 17:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Another origins story Hmmm, Isaac's youth? Would it be worth it, is the thing. I would love to do something along those lines, but I've got no really good ideas about what would be included. Isaac's first birthday? His first time at school? His mothers decent into Unitology after her husband left? I'd love to help, but what did you have in mind? Tazio1 22:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) OOo!!!! I know about a great origins story you could write. One about Hideki Ishimura, and his legacy, and the construction of the ship. That would be some fun fan service. Tazio1 22:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, The Ishimura we know is around 63 years old in Dead Space, while Isaac is fourty-something. But Hideki was around when Altman was still kicking, and was the first human to actually witnessed a necromorph transformation. He survived, and then made the shockpoint drive, or was credited for the discovery, and the ship was named after it. Tazio1 01:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Isaac Clarke: Engineer Story I loved Halo: Fall of Reach, and I think that's an excellent idea. Fans of the Series are sure to want to know what Isaac was like before and leading up to Dead Space. Perhaps this could be the project we can collaborate on? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 07:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is a personal preferance here. Propose, or remain in uncertainty? With this, you have two choices. One, be a fan fic, and write an emotional sequence between Isaac and Nicole, or set Isaac about to propose to Nicole, get cold feet just before she gets on the Ishimura, and then let him think he'll propose when she returns. This is going to have to be your decision, based on your writing, and what you want to achieve with your story. Do what you think is a better story to tell. Remember, tell me if you want to continue any of the other short story ideas. Keep Dismembering! Tazio1 09:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Future Project Alright. Sounds good. I have to get working on the Novel as well, haha. Feel free to send me an email or leave me a message on my talk page when you're ready to start. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 18:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Feb 8?!? Wow thats a long way to wait! Im lucky that i pre-ordered it when i had the money. Id advise being careful until you get the game. You dont know how many noobs will be out there ruining the ending. I had the ending of DS1 spoiled for me thanks to all the Nicole is Dead comments on youtube D:. (CrackShot 02:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) New Trailer OMG! Did you see the new Sprawl trailer!? Amazing! :*D Yes I did, YESYESYES!!!! I REALLY WANT THE GAME!! AH!!! TWO MORE MONTHS........ :-( DS2117 17:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) When I come back....... I'm preordering it around DEC. 21ST. I would advise you to ease off the wiki for a few, i'd hate for "A Wikia Contributor" to blindly ruin the ending. It's going to really make my day if Isaac says to a necromorph" you know what? just suck MY BACK!!!" Dane Cook Reference. Thanks for the advice. I think I'll be fine, I can wait until my birthday. I'm a pretty patient person. I had to wait 2 months until Christmas to play Dead Space. It was just sitting on my desk the whole time. It was hard to not open it but I waited. But, I'm not going on the Wiki or their website until I play the game. DS2117 03:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well since you'll be off til you get the game, I wont be surprised by how many fanfics youre going to put up once you come back (CrackShot 18:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) Conversation response When I said you were bubbly, I meant all your comments, nearly every single one of them, seemed full of life and from a very excited and fun individual. At least, that's how you comment! Tazio1 05:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) And don't you ever lose that! If you do, I swear to Altman, I will hunt you down, and put a robins feather up your nose! Tazio1 05:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) So Your a Halo fan to? I'm a Captain grade 1(nearly 2) in Reach. Anyway I've got a question. Who do you think would win in a match Master Chief or Isaac? I think Isaac.Sniperteam82308 02:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, Master Chief has strength and is experience with all kinds of weapons. Isaac is an engineer who knows his tools. Not to mention he has Kineisis and Stasis moleules. I think Isaac. Maybe I should have a blog to hear everyone's opinions. DS2117 03:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I think that would be a great idea! I like you you are one of the few(pretty much everyone else here) people that has been nice to me when I join a wikia as a new user. Thanks:)Sniperteam82308 03:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) WHY THANK YOU!!! Well, my friends Tazio1, DisMEMBAH, and Crackshot are AWESOME!!!!! Why don't you talk to them. :-) There is no need for thanks if something is true:). And they all seem quite nice and awesome. I will be glad to get to know everyone on this wiki.Sniperteam82308 04:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!!! Just literally BOTHER EVERYONE!!!!! XD LMD DS2117 04:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well do haha. Oh and may I guess your user name. I would say DS2 means Dead Space 2 and 117 of course is the Chiefs number. Am I right?Sniperteam82308 04:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) YUP!!!! Correct!!! My two favorite games. LOL DS2117 05:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Same here! Used to be Halo and Call of Duty but then came Dead Space then it was Dead Space and Halo. CoD is still third though.Sniperteam82308 05:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Again I am currently writing my first Dead Space fan fiction and was wondering. If you have no plans for George in your Issac Clarke Origins fan fiction could I possibly use him in mine? Sniperteam82308 05:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!! Sure, go ahead!!! I don't mind. :-) DS2117 04:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks:)!Sniperteam82308 05:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes Its Isaacs mommy she did join Unitoligy right? I think she did. Anyway its up so you can read it for yourself not until the end its revealed shes behind the attack though.Sniperteam82308 00:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) hehehe.....LOL. Thanks Sniperteam82308 !!!!! DS2117 00:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep.:)Sniperteam82308 00:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOO another cliffhanger haha:)Sniperteam82308 00:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) And know the cliffhanger is gone:)Sniperteam82308 00:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC)